1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electrical communication cables, and more particularly, to an adapter system having an adapter board assembly and connector for military communication systems, such as NTDS, connecting legacy military interfaces, such as MILSTD-1397C Type A, B, C or H, for example, to PCI, PMC, PCIe, cPCIe and cPCI equipment and computer hardware boards having connectors other than those associated with military interfaces.
2. Background Art
Deployed since the early 1960's the Naval Tactical Data System (NTDS) is the information processing system employed by the United States Navy, among other armed forces. Many of the connectors and interfaces of the NTDS system are defined by MIL-STD-1397. Over time, as technology has progressed, it has become necessary to couple newer electrical devices and systems to legacy NTDS systems.
Many connectors and systems have been developed to couple such legacy equipment to newer technological devices (i.e., PCT, PMC, PCIe, cPCIe and cPCI, to name a few). Problematically, many such adapters or connectors can be prone to failure in the electrical connections. This is because, in many cases, the connectors themselves are in a position to provide the mechanical support. Additionally, many of the adapters are limited in configuration which renders that coupling between newer devices and legacy devices difficult, especially with special constraints that are often found on Naval ships and the like. With relatively low production volumes for connectors, it is highly advantageous to make connectors that have a range of assembly options.